


Riptide

by AgonyDearest



Series: Riptides [1]
Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgonyDearest/pseuds/AgonyDearest
Summary: Oliver’s throat burned and his body screamed for air as he gasped and sputtered against the sand of whatever island they had managed to get stuck on.  He felt waves rushing against him, soaking his hair and causing him to shiver as he regained feeling and movement in his limbs. It was only when he opened his eyes to Edward Mortemer’s face staring down at him with an unreadable expression that Oliver realized what had happened.He’d nearly drowned.And was saved by the pirate he had been hunting.Wonderful.OR Oliver saves Edward when he sees the Admiral sink the Poseidon's Revenge and then Edward in turn saves him from drowning.
Relationships: Edward Mortemer/Oliver Cochrane
Series: Riptides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as a prompt on Tumblr that went a little crazy.

Oliver’s throat burned and his body screamed for air as he gasped and sputtered against the sand of whatever island they had managed to get stuck on. He felt waves rushing against him, soaking his hair and causing him to shiver as he regained feeling and movement in his limbs. It was only when he opened his eyes to Edward Mortemer’s face staring down at him with an unreadable expression that Oliver realized what had happened. 

He’d nearly drowned.

And was saved by the pirate he had been hunting.

Wonderful.

His thoughts drifted to MC. He’d seen them kiss in the cell aboard the Admiral’s ship, remembered the jealousy that caused him to clench his fists so hard it hurt. He desperately wished it was him at the time, but he was no longer sure who’s lips it was he had been imagining. 

He’d never actually seen Edward in person until that night in the brig, and he could see instantly what MC saw in the other man; he was handsome compared to most of the pirates he had hunted over the course of his career, to be sure, with dark hair and sharp eyes that pierced right through whoever’s gaze they fell on. Unfortunately for Oliver, it was him at that moment. “Good thing you’re alive.” he said in a gruff tone that made Oliver’s thoughts snap back to the present quick as a gunshot in the night.

“Why do you care?” asked the blonde.

“I am no monster, whatever you have been led to believe. Besides, my navigator would be cross if I let you die.”

Of course.

He did it for MC.

But he had rescued Edward from his father’s clutches for MC, as well.

The irony was not lost on him, and it seemed, it was not lost on Edward either.

“MC called you Oliver, yes?”

He nodded as he sat up, removing his soaked jacket and tossing it aside. The cool ocean air made him shiver, but he tried not to let it show. “Lieutenant Oliver Cochrane with the Royal Navy.” The pirate’s eyes flashed with disgust and hatred, but it was gone as quick as it came. It was his surname. Had to be. He knew Edward and his father had history, even if he did not know the details. It did not matter; he trusted Edward a hell of a lot more than the Admiral at that moment.

Never in his wildest dreams did Oliver expect MCs words to be true, but when he saw the Poseidon's Revenge sink into the sea, he knew what he had to do. 

And so he freed a pirate from justice. 

It had been hours since then and the sun had set pretty quickly after Edward pulled him out of the water and given him what MC had apparently told Edward was called “CPR”. That was how he found himself huddling near a fire for warmth as nightfall approached. The two had reluctantly agreed to search for help in the morning - perhaps there would be a village nearby, or an abandoned boat they could use? At least, that was the hope Oliver decided to hold onto, no matter how slim the odds were. There had to be a better future for him than dying stranded on an island he could not name, cold and hungry and exhausted with -

“You’re shivering.” Damn it all! He was really hoping the pirate wouldn’t notice.

“Don’t pretend you give a damn.” Oliver bit back, even as the other man made his way to the other side of the campfire to sit beside him. Oliver flinched when he felt the first touch. He didn’t expect Edward to pull him close enough to feel the heat of his body, nor how lovely it felt. To his surprise, Oliver found himself clinging to Edward, who in turn wrapped his strong arms around him. They stayed that way for a long while until their gazes met in the orange glow of their only source of light. The next thing Oliver knew, they were kissing, with neither one knowing who moved first. 

Oliver thought of MC’s lips, the same lips he so desperately wanted to kiss back in Tiburon, before he saw the look that told him he would never have the chance. When he had revealed who he truly was. As soon as Edward’s mouth met his own, he found he had forgotten his pining infatuation, focusing on the feeling of Edward Fucking Mortemer’s mouth on his. 

And God was he an amazing kisser! He tasted like the sea and smelled of sweat and spice, hands tangling in the hair tied back at the base of Oliver’s neck to keep him in place as he ravaged the Lieutenant’s eager mouth with his tongue. They carried on for some moments until Edward moved again, lowering Oliver to lay on his back so he could swing his legs to stretch himself out on top of the blonde. 

Before he could slot their lips together again, Oliver turned his head and whispered, “You don’t want me.” The sound of his voice was barely audible against the rush of the waves around them, but he knew the other man had heard him, clear as the sky above. Surely Edward only had eyes for MC, didn’t he? However, something in the way he looked at him told Oliver something else.

“What I want is to piss off the Admiral.” he remarked, sliding his hand under the open front of Oliver’s shirt to touch bare skin, “And it looks to me like you are amenable to the idea yourself.”

It had been so long since he had been touched in such a way, and his body was responding to the pirate’s touch in a way that he could not deny. His cheeks flushed at the heated look in Edward’s eyes just before he threw caution to the wind and dove in for another kiss. 

Damn the consequences. He would take what he could. 

He kissed Edward as if he was starved for the contact, and that enthusiasm was returned in a way that surprised the Lieutenant. It was not chaste, it was raw and hungry, with tongues battling for dominance in a fight that Edward quickly got bored of. Kisses migrated along Oliver’s jawline and were soon joined by the subtle grazes of teeth on his clean-shaven skin. The moan that slipped through him was swallowed up by the crashing waves several yards away and the crackling of the campfire. Oliver felt his eyes slip shut and arched into the touch of calloused hands moving under his shirt to trail up his back that made him shiver. It was hot now, the chill of the nighttime air forgotten along with every other care in the world that Oliver could think of.

But it only lasted so long until Edward pressed their hips together and the reality of what they were about to do sank in. Oliver gasped. He pulled back as if he had been burned, gaze locked with Edward’s. His pupils were so dilated with lust that he could not see any hint of color in the darkness aside from the glowing bronze of his skin in the firelight. "We shouldn’t," he said.

"Do you want to stop?” the pirate questioned. Oliver shook his head, realization spreading through him. He wanted to be consumed by these feelings, whatever they were. He wanted what that gaze promised; to be taken apart piece by piece and put back together again until he couldn’t see or think straight anymore. He wanted Edward. The answer was an obvious one, but he didn’t recognize the hushed voice that reached his own ears when he said "No."

Edward didn’t seem convinced. He hovered over Oliver and cocked his head in a quizzing manner. "Well, then what is the problem?" "MC..." Oliver replied after a beat, "I thought..."

The pirate shook his head almost sadly. "They are not mine. They have their own priorities." Oliver would have asked him to elaborate, but the words were caught in his throat and replaced by a moan as those hands cupped his clothed erection. 

What the hell.

All of a sudden, the uncertainty disappeared and the two molded together, mouths opening with absolutely no shyness or silent internal screams of ‘this is wrong’ floating through Oliver’s head. As he fisted his hair tightly to pull him closer, the pirate’s calloused hands moved to his partner’s strong thighs, feeling the muscles under soft sea-dampened cotton. Before he knew it, Oliver was arching his hips into him and those fingers were moving to the edge of his breeches and - oh God!

The buttons undone, Edward wasted no time in shoving the fabric down his legs, leaving Oliver completely exposed from the waist down to his knees, but he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed because the other man was once again blanketing him with his own body. 

He did not know who made the move that brought their groins into contact, but Oliver knew he was blushing at the feeling of Edward’s desire against his own. At the same time, a rush of need coursed through him like a bullet in a gun, and it was so strong that he found himself wanting to wrap his legs around the man on top of him, but the damned pants and boots were in the way. “I need to…”

“I know. Be still.” One hand used gentle pressure to drive the point home by pressing down on the blonde’s chest as Edward sat back on his haunches, removing Oliver’s boots with what felt like agonizing slowness. Seconds felt like forever until his new lover finally got him naked. Soon he was being maneuvered onto his stomach, nothing but the coat he was laying on shielding his body from the sand. Then the nerves started to settle back in.

Oliver was no stranger to sex. It didn’t happen to him often, but he knew how it worked between two men. Despite the way he looked to most, he was no innocent. However, Edward’s next action threw him for a loop. A sharp pain shot through him and he whipped his head back in shock. “Did you just spank me?” When he looked back, all he could see was Edward’s tongue darting out to moisten his lips, darkened from so many kisses. The pirate chuckled as his hands trailed down from waist to thighs and then back up to settle at Oliver’s hips. He looked like a predator stalking its prey and it made the other man’s cock twitch despite himself. The sheen of saliva on Edward’s lips and the look in his eyes, the way his dark hair fell messily around his head – it was downright erotic. 

"I want to fuck you.” Edward said breathily, “Are you ready for that, Oliver?” The Lieutenant groaned softly. The way he said his name was deliberate, putting a suggestive emphasis on every syllable. Oliver was sure the sound of his own name had never been hotter. 

“Yes,” he sighed, “I want it. Please.”

The noise of fabric being moved, the weight of a body over his own, lips on the back of his neck and then a whisper in his ear, it all made him shiver. "Then say my name."

Oliver blinked as he met Edward’s gaze. "Pardon?"

"You haven't said my name once." He answered, "Say my name." 

Yet the only sound that came out of Oliver was a gasp as a finger probed at the entrance to his body. His muscles clenched involuntarily and he tried to push back, but his lover wasn’t having it. He knew then that the pirate was serious. "Edward," he whispered, pleadingly, in a way that he would deny if ever asked about it. His voice was full of hunger, his accent thickening, and it caused a noise to come from behind him that could only be described as a growl. For some reason, the sound turned Oliver on even more, and he had thought that to be impossible.

It greatly surprised him that the pirate was such an affectionate lover. He took care to be sure Oliver was comfortable and prepared before he sank into the willing body beneath him. "Oh God," he didn’t know his voice could go up so many octaves. Oliver’s body welcomed the accompanying burn as he tried to keep his breathing steady and relaxed. It didn’t take long before he felt the pain switch to pleasure. "Edward, yes..." And then his lover moved.

He had no idea how long they continued their rhythm, or how many times Edward’s name slipped through his moans and pleas for more. For all he knew it could have been mere minutes or even several hours, but it didn’t matter. It was a feeling he never wanted to end and made his tones curl and pleasure and his voice hoarse. "Edward!" Oliver couldn’t even find any other words to speak, so instead he rose up onto his knees until he felt Edward’s clothed torso press against his bare back as his hands fisted in the coat he was laying on. Bitten back moans and hot panting breaths filled the air as he felt himself reach his peak. It only took a simple touch before the blond spilled himself between them, eyes wide and rolling back in his head as his mouth opened wide in a silent gasp. It was all too much. Edward pushed him down with a grunt as Oliver yelped, his hands clawing into the skin of his own palms through fabric. He claimed the other man’s open mouth in a fierce kiss as he started thrusting in earnest before Oliver felt Edward bite down on his neck as he too reached his end. 

In the afterglow, Oliver couldn’t find words still, only sighs of pleasure coming to his while Edward moved his sweat-soaked hair aside and trailed his lips from the back of his neck and shoulder before reaching Oliver’s mouth. This kiss was slow and tender, a sharp contrast to the other kisses they had shared that night, and it was just so damned wonderful, especially with the fullness of Edward buried deep inside him to the point where he couldn’t tell where he ended and the other man began. For the first time in a long while, he felt sated and, dare he think it, happy. 

As he opened his eyes and turned onto his side, Oliver searched for something to cover himself and only found his shirt. Edward had apparently tossed his trousers and boots across the beach and he felt too boneless to move in order to retrieve them. He draped the cotton fabric over his modesty -if one could even call it that anymore – and caught his first glimpse of the other man since their tryst ended. Of course he hadn’t undressed; with his injuries, it probably hurt too much to do so. His lip had started to bleed, but that could easily have been from Oliver’s teeth, so he didn’t comment on it. 

"I should hate you.” It was a strange thing to say to someone you were spooning, much less someone you just had such incredible sex with, but given their special circumstances, it made sense for Edward to say.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” Oliver confessed. He really didn’t. After the events of their duel, Edward had every right to feel that way. 

“Help me understand then.”

The blond took a moment to gather the strength to move so he could look Edward in the eye. “What my father did to you,” he said, “I turned a blind eye for too long. I had to do something.”

“And here we are.” Edward replied, his smile warm and almost caring, “You would make a damn fine pirate yourself, you know.”

The words made Oliver smile, too. “Maybe.” That would be a thought for another day.

“Sleep on it.” Edward told him, “We’ll look for a boat in the morning. Hopefully this time you won’t get caught in a riptide.” Oliver found himself chuckling as he settled down to sleep, just as the first rays of sunlight began to peek out over the horizon and the fire died down to it’s last embers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more fics like these! @AgonyDearest


End file.
